


Гранат

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Сестра Мэгги приносит Мэтту в приют гранаты. Оказывается, он никогда их не пробовал.





	Гранат

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается известный миф про Персефону.

— Ты правда никогда не пробовал гранат?  
— Нет.  
Сестра Мэгги почти отчистила шкурку граната ножом с одной стороны — Мэтт слышит, как она скребет лезвием по чему-то сухому и плотному.  
— А не проще разрезать его пополам? — спрашивает он.  
— Не хочу повредить зернышки... Вот мы и добрались до них. Теперь отламывай кусочки и снимай с них зернышки.  
Сестра Мэгги сует полуразделанный гранат ему под руку. Мэтт ощупывает его. Пересчитывает зернышки, чуть вытянутые, гладкие, плотно уложенные, как бусины четок.  
Вынимает одно зернышко и сует в рот. Мякоть хрустит на зубах, и брызжет сок — скорее кисловатый, чем сладкий, но приятный.  
— Косточку надо выплюнуть, — предупреждает сестра Мэгги, и Мэтт слушается. Сок больше не чувствуется, но приходится обсосать почти безвкусную косточку, прежде чем избавиться от нее.  
— Как он выглядит? Гранат? — спрашивает он.  
Сестра Мэгги запинается от неожиданного вопроса. И серьезно, ответственно подходит к описанию.  
— Ну, снаружи он красный, оранжевый, в разводах, будто бы акварельных, и пятнышках...  
— Я видел их в магазине, — перебивает Мэтт. — Снаружи. А внутри — нет.  
— Здесь такие прослойки, чуть глянцевитые, бледно-зеленые, как мякоть яблока. А к ним крепятся зернышки, прозрачно-алые. Сквозь них просвечивают косточки.  
— Темные?  
— Нет, почти белые... Клади сразу несколько зернышек в рот. А то не почувствуешь вкус.  
Мэтт следует совету, и вкус становится ярче.  
— Это, похоже, займет много времени, — вздыхает сестра Мэгги.  
— Вы торопитесь?  
— Нет, совсем нет, — торопливо отвечает она. — Просто, если тебе надоело ковырять гранат, можем поступить иначе. Я выдавлю сок, и ты выпьешь его разом.  
— Нет, мне нравится так, — возражает Мэтт. Отыскивать зернышки, выламывать их с основы — это работа для пальцев, и хорошая работа. Пить готовый сок — это жульничество, кажется ему, — вроде как ходить в ботинках по песку на пляже. Зачем так делать, если можно ходить босиком? Лучше осязать, чувствовать, а не упрощать все для удобства и опрятности, как делают взрослые.  
Он давно не был на побережье океана. С тех пор, как отец возил его. Хотя, казалось бы, это совсем недалеко, но почему-то ни у кого не доходят руки вывезти туда приютских детей.  
— Я вспомнила, почему так редко покупаю теперь гранаты, — говорит сестра Мэгги. — С ними столько возни. Но возня эта как будто оправдывается. Поедание граната — особенный, приятный ритуал. Когда-то я их очень любила... Ты знаешь историю про Персефону и гранат?  
— Да, — отвечает Мэтт. — У меня есть сборник древнегреческих мифов, напечатанных Брайлем.  
— Тебе они нравятся?  
— Не знаю. Они интересные. Но история про Персефону — грустная. Тьма разлучила ее с матерью...  
Сестра Мэгги вздыхает снова, едва слышно, но Мэтт не пропускает этот звук. Он доверяет своему слуху. Научился доверять ему. Потому что если не верить слуху, что у него останется?  
— Сколько надо съесть гранатов, чтобы это было полезно? — спрашивает он.  
— Честно говоря, не знаю. Но у тебя понижен гемоглобин, и врач прописал тебе гранаты. В них много железа. Так что придется есть, пока не станет лучше.  
— Я не против, — говорит Мэтт искренне и даже с энтузиазмом.  
Он берет второй гранат, нераскрытый, в руку, чтобы познакомиться с ним получше. Гранат увенчан маленькой коронкой. Может, потому Персефона и стала королевой подземного царства?  
— Отец не покупал мне гранаты. Не то чтобы они были намного дороже других фруктов. Но отец говорил, что они напоминают ему о маме... Мы все время ели яблоки. Гранат, кстати, немного похож на яблоко по вкусу.  
На этот раз сестра Мэгги не издает ни звука, ни вздоха — напротив, кажется, задерживает дыхание. Мэтт отмечает и это, но не может найти причины. Может, ей жаль его. Он не хочет, чтобы она его жалела, как сиротку Диккенса. У нее теплые руки и приятный голос. Он хочет, чтобы она пришла еще.  
— Нет, гранат совсем не похож на яблоко, — смеется сестра Мэгги, будто очнувшись, оттаяв. — Просто этот немного недозрелый.  
— А вы еще придете? — наконец спрашивает Мэтт и явно застигает ее врасплох. Он чувствует, что сестра Мэгги откажется, выпутается из нежеланных, по-видимому, обязательств, еще до того, как она отвечает.  
— Я... я думаю, лучше не стоит. Я здесь случайно оказалась. И меня попросили помочь немного... — она вертит гранат в руках, целый, тяжелый, наполненный драгоценными зернышками, как сундучок с сокровищами. — Но у меня, к сожалению, не будет времени прийти еще.  
— Ясно, — говорит Мэтт, и это слово виснет в воздухе — безвкусное, бесцветное, как обглоданная косточка граната.  
— Ты не обижайся, хорошо? И ешь гранаты. Они тебе нужны. А то вон какой ты бледный.  
Мэтт ничего не отвечает. И так и не заговаривает снова, пока сестра Мэгги не уходит.  
В следующие несколько дней сестры пытаются кормить его гранатами: чистят их, а когда Мэтт отказывается брать зернышки, выдавливают сок, но Мэтт не пьет и его. В конце концов всем надоедает возиться с непослушными плодами и непослушным ребенком, и они оставляют гранаты — и Мэтта — в покое.  
Его гемоглобин приходит в норму сам собой. Сестры в соседней комнате отмечают, что он здоровый мальчик, с большой волей к жизни, думая, что он не слышит. Но он слышит все.  
Это не воля к жизни, думает Мэтт про себя. Это просто очень четкое осознание того, что никто не останется с тобой навсегда. Даже ненадолго. И справляться надо самому.  
Он слышит все лучше и лучше, пока это не становится нестерпимым, пока это не загоняет его сначала в его комнату, а потом и в кровать, и гранаты тут уже не помогут. Могли бы помочь чьи-то теплые руки, чей-то приятный голос, но Мэтт уже не надеется на них.  
А потом за ним приходит кто-то по имени Стик. Его руки — сухие и жилистые, а голос — скрипучий и совсем не приятный. И он учит Мэтта, кроме всего прочего, — и отринуть эти сентиментальные представления о помощи. Помощь не всегда приятна, как и некоторые лекарства.  
И у нее больше никогда не будет вкуса граната.


End file.
